Nuevo camino
by Dakada
Summary: Yugi se encontraba ya dormido en el mundo de sus sueño,pero algo le interrumpirá una hermosa chica le dira una noticia muy confusa que mezclara dolor y tristeza con felicidad y alegría,un antiguo faraón regresara con un poderosa hechicera a combatir al lado de su buen amigo, tendrán que enfrentar tristeza y felicidad y derrotas y vitorias ,y tendrán que elegir un Nuevo Camino
1. El sueño

**Atencion yugioh no me pertenece es obra de Kazuki Takahashi**  
**  
Capitulo 1: El sueño**

la noche se aproximaba mas rápido de lo normal ,la oscuridad tocaba cada parte de la ciudad domino,sin embargo,aquella noche era algo especial para un chico de 16 conocido como el rey de los juegos.

El se encontraba ya dormido,dentro de su propio mundo de ilusiones y alegrí su sueño fue interrumpido,para darle una noticia muy confusa y demasiado fuerte que rápidamente fusionaría la alegría y la felicidad con el dolor y la tristeza.

El elegido para esta misión que decidiría el destino del mundo y el rumbo por donde iría.

-¿Donde estoy?-pregunto un poco sorprendido-oh¡ este es el mundo de las cartas ,pero ¿por que estoy aquí?

en ese momento se le apareció y buen amigo y sobre todo un gran compañero de duelo. Kuriboh,el señalando que le siguiera,nuestro gran amigo siguió a su compañero llevándolo por un recorrido hasta una gran sala, donde se encontraba una preciosa chica.  
-Maga Oscura?, ¿que estoy haciendo aquí?-le pregunto- ¿que sucede?  
-Bienvenido,rey de los juegos,responderé a todas tus preguntas pero antes que nada debo decirte una noticia muy importante.

Yugi,algo confundido se limito a escuchar a la maga oscura.

-Tu,el rey de los juegos,deberás cumplir una misión junto con un gran camarada tuyo;en esta misión tendrás que ayudar a destruir a un enemigo,pero no cualquier enemigo esta persona tiene un poder tan grande que solo los tres legendarios guerreros pueden destruirlo,por eso te he llamado hasta aquí pero ,sin embargo, si esto misión llegara a fallar el mundo de los humanos y también el de las cartas sufrirá un gran cambio es por eso que ahora te pido tu ayuda-La maga oscura hizo una seña de respeto,y le pido- por favor gran rey de los juegos combate a nuestro lado contra este enemigo que trata de destruir a nuestro mundo

-Maga oscura- Dijo mientras la veía-Claro¡ que ayudare,solo quiero que me respondas unas preguntas  
-Dígame ,gran rey de los juegos-dijo mientras se levantaba-que desea que le responda  
-Esa camarada que mencionaste anteriormente ,¿Quien es?-pregunto mientras agachaba la cabeza  
-Es un antiguo compañero suyo,que la ha ayudado mucho en el pasado pero tuvo que alejarse de su lado,el es...  
-el gran faraón de Egipto?-interrumpió yugi  
-así es-le confirmo-El antiguo faraón de Egipto volverá a este mundo a cumplir esta misión,este llegara esta noche dentro del rompecabezas del milenio,por favor acogerlo en tu cuerpo de nuevo,te lo pido  
-Claro que lo haré¡, pero por que vuelve tenia que descansar,el tiene que ser feliz,dime por que regresa¡- Grito llorando-por que¡  
-eso te lo tendrá que explicar el-menciono mientras le agarraba el hombro-tienes que volver el tiempo se ha acabado,el te explicara el resto  
-ESPERA¡

En ese instante,regreso a su mundo,con mas preguntas que hacer pero sin responder. Al darse cuenta de la hora se paro inmediatamente ,se arreglo para la escuela,bajo a desayunar algo desanimado su abuelo noto esto y sin mas rodeos le pregunto si le pasaba algo,este respondió que no le pasaba nada,termino de desayunar y salio directo a la escuela con la mirada baja ,sin hablar con nadie.

Caminando por la calle distraído y algo recaído sin hablarle a nadie concentrado en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar el motivo de su regreso,el no sabia si llorar o sonreír su amigo del alma regresaría.

El no se percato pero sus amigo,le vieron recaído decidieron hablarle

-Tea,no ves algo raro a yugi?-dijo joey-me parece deprimido  
-no lo se,pero me preocupa mejor voy a hablar con el-comento mientras se acercaba a yugi

-Yugi,estas bien estas un poco raro-le pregunto preocupada  
-Tea? mmmm... es mejor que se los diga en otro lado nos podremos ver en del descanso  
-no me asustes yugi,pero si así lo quieres nos veremos en el el descanso-dijo mientras se alejaba de el

Las clases pasaron ,pero yugi no dejaba de pensar en que pasara,y como lo hará,pero sobre todo que haré yo,los pensamientos no dejaban la cabeza de yugi,cada hora era un tortura pero el sabia que debía ser fuerte a este acontecimiento y lo que tendría que pensar era en la misión que tenia que realizar,se lleno de valor y se prometió a si mismo que sobretodo cumpliría esta misión.

Pasaron las horas y yugi como dijo se encontro con tea, joey y tristan,el comenzo a hablar

-que te sucede yugi-pregunto joey-estas muy raro  
-pues veran,ayer tuve un sueño,no podria decirse que fui llevado de nuevo al muindo de las cartas-les comento serio  
-QUE¡?-soprendidos todos sus amigos  
-si,tenemos otra mision donde un enemigo desconocido por el momento-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y miraba al suelo-pero ...  
-pero que?-prgunto tea-no nos asustes  
-pero es que...-estaba a punto de decaer pero se armo de valor-el faron volvera a este mundo esta misma noche

todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia,pero eso no los iba a detener.

-Tranquilo yugi,todo estara bien,le ayudaremos a regresar con sus seres queridos-dijo firmemente joey  
-asi es-dijieron tea y tristan  
-no importa lograremos pasar este obstaculo ademas,quiero ver como esta el faraon-respondio tea con una gran sonrisa  
-asi es daremos lo mejor para que vuelva con su seres queridos-menciono tristan mientras cerraba la mano en forma de puño  
-claro-con determinación aclaro joey  
-gracias chicos,pero creo que sera mejor que yo lo reciba-aclaro yugi  
-claro es mejor que lo hagas tu pero traelo mañana entendido-le ordeno joey  
-claro¡-asintiendo con la cabeza

Terminaron las clases,y yugi ya estaba preparado para la llegada de su amigo ,comió ,subió a su habitación y espero a que su viejo amigo llegara.

Pasaron las horas,y nada sucedia,llego a un punto que queria quedarse dormido , pero yugi resistia hasta que llego el momento

una luz salia del rompecabezas del milenio,un fuerte viento azotaba en el cuarto de yugi,una luz segadora salio de este mismo y el momento esperado llego.

-que paso?- dijo aturdido- faraón?

una voz conocida se escuchaba en la habitación,y una silueta en la oscuridad se acercaba a yugi.

-Hola yugi,cuanto tiempo sin verte-le saludo Atem

**fin del capitulo**

**Hola,soy yo :D,queria decirles en primer lugar gracias por leer este cap :) ,y otra cosa que me dejan sus comentarios para que me ayuden con el otro capitulo**  
**ademas sus comentarios me animan a seguir con la historia y eso es todo :D**


	2. Faraón

**Capítulo 2: Faraón**

una luz salía del rompecabezas del milenio, un fuerte viento azotaba en el cuarto de yugi el asustado y confundido no logro ver nada por la gran una luz cegadora que salió del rompecabezas del milenio mismo que encerraba al faraón y duro 5 000 años atrapado y en ese entonces el momento esperado llego.

-que paso?- dijo aturdido- faraón?

una voz conocida se escuchaba en la habitación, y una silueta en la oscuridad se acercaba a yugi.

-Hola yugi, cuanto tiempo sin verte-le saludo Atem  
-Faraón?-dijo yugi mirándolo directamente a los ojos, por más que trato no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas pero por lo menos estaba feliz de verlo  
-yugi? que te sucede, porque estas llorando?-pregunto un poco confundido-que te sucede porque lloras  
-no es nada-le dijo mientras sonreía y se secaba las lágrimas-es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo no crees?

El faraón no podía comprender bien lo que estaba pasando pero sus pensamientos eran otros

''Que le sucede, no entiendo nada, pero creo que no es necesario que lo entienda ''

-yugi, dime cómo has estado?-pregunto dulcemente mientras se acercaba a el-cuéntamelo todo  
-faraón, todos estamos bien-dijo mientras se acercaba también

en ese momento no importaba nada o nadie, mientras ellos estuvieran juntos como uno mismo de nuevo. Yugi le dio un fuerte abrazo a su gran amigo mientras este se acercaba a el y le respondía el al fin estuvieron juntos pudieron comprender todo lo que les hiso falta el uno al otro, entonces el faraón empezó a hablar.

-Yugi, me alegra verte de nuevo-le aseguro dándole una hermosa sonrisa-pero ,sin embargo, no estoy aquí para pasarla bien  
-lo sé-le contesto mientras se separaban el uno del otro-dime de quien se trata?

en ese instante el cuarto se sintió mucho más frió de lo normal ,el ambiente tenso lograba perforar toda la tranquilidad y felicidad de un momento a otro no se sabía bien que es lo que pasaría después ,en ese instante el faraón de Egipto tomo la palabra

-este enemigo no es nada fácil, por la información que tengo-le comentaba mientras bajaba la mirada-me he enterado que este ser ha destruido a otros poderosos faraones del antiguo Egipto incluyendo a mi padre-menciono mientras alzaba su cabeza con una mirada fuerte-este ser aún es desconocido en apariencia pero existe una forma de reconocerlo, sin embargo este secreto está oculto en una antigua hechicera que murió hace tiempo  
-y que podemos hacer? si ella ya está muerta-dijo mientras esperaba la respuesta del faraón-  
-esa es nuestra misión yugi ,recolectar información y deshacernos de este ser -le pregunto mientras lo veía firmemente  
-pero aun así es difícil, además el metodo no debería estar en el antiguo Egipto -respondió yugi dudoso  
-en esta ciudad, es el punto más exacto donde puede atacar, ya que, si estas tu aquí el vendrá por ti yugi-le comento a yugi-necesita el poder de los tres dioses Egipcios, el poder místico que tienes en tus manos  
-si en verdad busca mis cartas de dioses egipcios, vendrá y me atacara no?-le pregunto yugi-eso quiere decir que estamos en peligro  
-me temo que si, por eso debemos hacer esto y terminar con este ser de oscuridad, pero necesito tu ayuda yugi, hubo una hechicera hace miles de años que logro sellar a este ser ella murió al sellar a este monstruo, pero con el paso del tiempo su conjuro se fue desvaneciéndose dice que ella dejo el secreto oculto y la llave son los dioses egipcios, lo que creo es que este ser vendrá y tratara de quitarte las cartas de los dioses egipcios y así destruir esta única pista para su destrucción total  
-así que debemos encontrarla primero, pero cómo? no tenemos nada-le respondió a yugi-  
-hay una antigua profecía que se rumora en el pueblo donde reino-respondió atem-la profecía dice  
_cuando una sombra llegue en este mundo y la maldad reine; este ser que tan malvado como los espíritus de la noche y los demonios del mismo infierno solo los guerreros legendarios que son capaces de usar el gran poder sellado de la luz podrán ponerle fin a este sufrimiento._  
-esa es la antigua profecía-comento yugi-pero como lo lograremos  
-pero, aun tenemos un poder sellado es lo que me preocupa, aunque seamos capaces de encontrarlo; debe estar bajo un hechizo de alto nivel o casi irrompible ,ese es el problema,  
-tranquilo seguramente con nuestro poder fusionado en suficiente-le dio fuerzas para seguir-tranquilo si lo pensamos bien es el poder de la luz no? y solo los guerreros legendarios lo pueden usar, quiere decir que podremos usar el poder  
-supongo-puso una cara seria-aun así sigue siendo desconocido el paradero de ese gran poder,si este ser llega a destruirlo será el fin de todo

la conversación se volvía más tensa en cada momento que pasaba, atem y yugi pensaban seriamente sobre esta nueva misión que se les había otorgado, pero entonces algo los interrumpió. Una presencia se sintió en el cuarto donde yugi y atem estaban charlando, no era una presencia maligna; era más una presencia pura, pero de cualquier manera ellos no podían ignorar esa presencia así que decidieron investigar un poco más, asomaron la cabeza por la ventana del cuarto pero en ese instante un viento soplo fuertemente que obligo a yugi a cubrirse la cara, sin embargo, cuando vieron a él alrededor no vieron absolutamente nada y aquella presencia desapareció de la nada.

-Bueno, yugi, solo hay una cosa que debes hacer en esta misión-dijo en un tono indiferente hacia yugi pero; estarás dispuesto a aceptar cada una de las ordenes que te dé?  
-claro, dime, que debo hacer?-le contesto yugi con una determinación increíble  
-debo pedirte este favor, podrías alojarme en tu cuerpo una vez más-le pido a su gran amigo nuestro querido faraón  
-claro que lo haré, como le dije a la maga oscura cuando me aviso de tu llegada-le recibió con un gran honor  
-muchas gracias, yugi-le dijo atem a su camarada-entonces es necesario empezar con el ritual para que me pueda unir a ti de nuevo  
-si  
-bien ahí voy-atem le pidió un favor a yugi- yugi hazme un favor, agarra mi mano y con la otra agarra el rompecabezas del milenio.  
-claro-hizo lo que le dijo atem y cerró los ojos al igual que atem.  
-ahora empezare con el conjuro-cerro los ojos y empezó a decir el conjuro-por el poder que se me ha concedido y por la razón que invoco este hechizo de unión de almas, le pido a nuestro dios,RA,el dios del sol, que sincronice nuestras almas;¡para poder ser uno mismo¡

En ese momento un luz amarilla empezó a liberarse del cuerpo de yugi y atem pero al mismo tiempo del rompecabezas del milenio, la luz era tan brillante como el oro mismo, los remolinos de luz se podían ver a simple vista, se mezclaban unos con otros hasta conseguir el color dorado, de un instante a otro los remolinos se introdujeron adentro del cuerpo de yugi; en ese momento atem logro entrar en el rompecabezas del milenio y así unirlos nuevamente como uno.

Cuando el ritual termino yugi no podía mantenerse casi de pie, así que decidió recostarse en su cama y descansar un rato, en unos minutos yugi ya se encontraba dormido encima de su cama

A la mañana siguiente cuando yugi despertó se sentía todavía un poco agotado por lo que sucedió anoche; solo que tenía un problema.

-mmmmmm...-despertó y miro el despertador-QUE YA ES TAN TARDE ¡?

Al darse cuenta de esto se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajo a el comedor donde se encontró con su abuelo

-ABUELO¡-grito con un pan en la boca-YA ME VOY¡  
-he? yugi espera un momento-le pidió antes de que se fuera  
-que sucede abuelo voy con prisa-aprovecho el momento y agarro otro pan  
-me olvidaba de darte esto-mientras le daba una caja-es un descubrimiento que hicimos un compañero y yo mientras exploramos las pirámides encontramos en un lugar llenos de trampas, que recuerdos aquellos, pero ahora, quiero que lo tengas tu  
-abuelo-le vio con cariño y con mucho gusto acepto el regalo-muchas gracias, abuelito  
-yugi, se te olvida algo-le dijo mientras lo volteaba  
-que si se me olvida algo?-le miraba extrañado mientras su abuelo le señalaba a la puerta  
-vas a llegar tarde a clases, yugi-le dijo  
-ES VERDAD¡,ADIÓS ABUELO¡-le contesto mientras salía corriendo de la tienda de juegos

Yugi corría lo más rápido que podía para evitar ser castigado en la escuela y tener que pararse en el pasillo como la vez que acompaño a Joey a comprar cartas antes de que comenzaran las clases. Al fin llego a la escuela donde subió rápidamente las escaleras y se apresuró ir a su salón de clases, Su corazón se aceleró al ver que el maestro ya llegaba al salón, pero para su suerte algo lo detuvo una joven con una carta en la mano el profesor la tomo y se puso junto a la ventana para poder leerla, yugi noto eso y se apresuró al entrar al salón de clases cuando el profesor no lo viera, logro entrar sano y salvo para luego dirigirse a su asiento a descansar un poco.

El profesor entro y dio un anuncio sorprendente.

-Bien jóvenes antes de empezar las clases, me es grato informarles que una nueva estudiante de intercambio se unirá a esta aula de clases, bien puedes entrar

Al escuchar la indicación una joven castaña, de piel blanca, alta de un cabello esponjado y castaño de mirada seria entro al salón.

-buenas tardes a todos, soy Diana Comas es un gusto conocerlos espero nos llevemos bien-les dio a conocer con un tono tranquilo y serio  
-Como ya lo ha dicho su nombre es Diana Comas, es una estudiante de intercambio así que trátenla bien-se dirigió a los estudiantes presentes-bien ahora el asunto de tu lugar mmmm... un asiento libre al lado de joven muto, ese será tu lugar en aquella esquina  
-entendido, profesor-en su tono tranquilo y serio

Ella se dirigía a la butaca que le correspondía ella ignoraba las miradas de algunos estudiantes que la observaban, llego a su lugar dejo su mochila al lado y se sentó mientras miraba la pizarra y ponía atención a la clase. Yugi la miraba y decidió hablarle

-Hola, bienvenida a la escuela-le dijo a aquella chica  
-la chica miro a yugi-muchas gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien  
-yo también-le correspondió yugi-mi nombre es yugi muto, pero puedes decirme yugi  
-mi nombre es Diana Comas, solo que esta abreviado y puedes llamarme diana es un gusto conocerte-le dijo  
-bueno, gusto en conocerte Diana-con una pequeña sonrisa  
-el placer es mío, Yugi-con una mirada diferente a la que mostraba antes

Cuando el descanso empezó, Joey, Tea y Tristán fueron directo con yugi para hablar con el sobre un tema delicado por lo menos para ellos.

-Yugi, ya estamos aquí-le comento tea mientras sostenía un almuerzo en su mano-  
-yugi, que paso con lo de ayer-pregunto Joey-que paso con el faraón  
-bueno, sobre eso el faraón está bien-respondió con una sonrisa tierna-él y yo ahora estamos unidos como en el pasado  
-que bueno-opino tea-me gustaría hablar con el  
-a mi igual crees que se podrá yugi-comento Joey  
-este... creo que el hechizo que hizo lo agoto mucho no lo he escuchado en todo este tiempo supongo que está descansando dentro del rompecabezas  
-ya veo entonces deberíamos dejarlo descansar-sugirió Tristán-sería lo mejor para el  
-así es-comento yugi-bueno creo que es hora de comer.

Yugi sacaba su almuerzo, en ese instante una caja se le cayó sin darse cuenta.

Yugi, se te cayo esto-le dijo Diana a yugi mientras se lo entregaba  
-a esa caja? claro¡ muchas gracias-le respondió y agarro la caja  
-que es eso yugi?-pregunto Joey-se ve interesante  
-esta caja me la dio mi abuelo; aun no he visto que tiene adentro-menciono mientras ebria la caja  
-vaya parece que te regalo un amuleto en forma de llave no es así?-le pregunto tea  
-eso parece-yugi se quedó viendo el amuleto un poco de tiempo y lo dejo sobre su butaca y empezó a comer

En ese momento la atención de diana se vio sobre ese amuleto y algo sorprendida de verlo miro fijamente a yugi, pero alguien ya había notado su expresión alguien que no podía ver.

-Sucede algo Diana-pregunto yugi  
-Nada de importancia-le contesto y aparto la mirada para seguir comiendo  
-A ti te gusta el duelo de monstruos?-le pregunto yugi a ella  
-Claro es muy buen juego-le volvió a contestar y lo miro-mmm... ahora que lo pienso te me haces conocido de algún lugar pero el recuerdo es vagabundo  
-Joey agarro a yugi por el cuello y lo señalo con el dedo diciendo-este chico es el famoso rey de los juegos chica, y yo soy su mejor amigo  
-Joey me estas lastimando-se quejó yugi avergonzado por el comentario  
-El rey de los juegos? de verdad?-lo miro confundida  
-claro él es el genuino rey de los juegos-le menciono Tristán  
-Tristán tiene razón-le dijo tea a diana-por cierto soy Tea mucho en gusto en conocerte él es Joey y él es Tristán  
-mucho gusto en conocerte-le saludo Tristán a diana  
-mucho gusto, Tea ,Joey y Tristán.-les saludo igual -bueno me alegra estar en la misma clase del rey de los juegos, creo que será divertido mi estancia aquí  
-eso esperemos diana ese es tu nombre no?- Pregunto Tea  
-sí, así es, mi nombre es Diana-le contesto diana a tea  
-mucho gusto en conocerte-  
-el gusto es mi -le correspondió a tea-y es muy curioso que el famoso rey de los juegos este en la misma escuela que yo no me lo esperaba, pero es un gusto estar con el  
-yugi sonrojado y un poco avergonzado le dijo-muchas gracias es un placer para mi también estar aquí y poder hablar contigo  
-Diana solo le dio una sonrisa-  
-bueno sobre eso, que te parece si tenemos un duelo yugi?-le pregunto  
-me encantaría-le respondió amigablemente

Pero el duelo no se llegaría a realizar ya que la campana del fin del descanso sonó dando fin a esta conversación.

-vaya que mal no podremos tenerlo pero-dijo yugi-será posible que en el futuro lo sea  
-claro, será en otra ocasión-le dijo mientras se volteaba y prestaba atención a la clase mientras pensaba  
''_ese amuleto no es cualquiera tiene un gran nivel de energía ,pero por que un chico lo tendría cualquier persona puede tenerlo, sin embargo, él no es cualquier persona él es el famoso rey de los juego, aun así puede tenerlo el, ahora que lo pienso mejor, este chico me puede ser de ayuda en un futuro cercano mientras tanto seguiré investigando''_

y en los pensamientos de atem  
_''este enemigo es muy poderoso, que tal si yugi sale lastimado, no quisiera podría verlo así pero sin embargo, él es una parte esencial para encontrarlo, el poder de la luz que una vez fue sellado;mmmm... todo esto no coincide, para nada aquí si en verdad ese ser busca a los dioses egipcios como lo hará esta sellado por ahora pero sigue siendo confuso con el paso del tiempo ese conjuro se fue desvaneciendo, ya han pasado 5 000 años desde que ella lo sello, con su poder puede romper el conjuro en un instante pero por que no la ha hecho, que estará tramando mmm... o quizás hay algo que estoy ignorando, algo sumamente importante pero que será pero por ahora mi deber es proteger a yugi y a las cartas de los dioses egipcios a como dé lugar_

Pasaron las clases y el fin de la escuela se dirigía a casa como de costumbre, ya estaba cercana su casa, entonces el empezó a hablar

-Yugi-le pregunto el faraón  
-faraón ¡?,pensé que estabas descansando-le dijo yugi un poco extrañado  
-no te preocupes, no es nada, solo te quería decir algo-le dijo el faraón  
-que sucede faraón? Pasa algo malo?-le pregunto yugi preocupado  
-no es nada de eso, solo quería pedirte otro favor,yugi-le pidió  
-sí que sucede?-le pregunto  
-solo me preguntaba si podríamos ir a la biblioteca-le pregunto atem  
-claro, pero a esta hora ya debe estar cerrada, será mejor que vayamos mañana-le menciono  
-claro, no hay problema, pero no tienes colegio-le pregunto  
-tranquilo, puedo faltar-le comento-también será bueno que le hable a los demás para investigar juntos no crees, ellos te extrañaron mucho  
-gracias, me encantaría-le respondió-ya se está haciendo tarde será mejor regresar pronto  
-tienes razón ya está oscureciendo-apresuro el paso-mejor no damos prisa

Cuando yugi llego a su casa se encontró con su abuelo en el comedor.

-Abuelo, ya llegue-le dijo yugi  
-Bienvenido yugi-le respondió mientras le miraba  
-Oye, abuelo, me podrías decir que significa el amuleto que me distes-le pregunto yugi a su abuelo  
-Pues ese amuleto lo encontramos un buen amigo mío y yo en una de las antiguas pirámides de Egipto, en una habitación pequeña llena de trampas mortales, con mucha suerte logramos salir de ahí vivos, pero en esa habitación se encontraba unos escritos jeroglíficos que no lográbamos descifrar, sin embargo hubo un derrumbe, y nos vimos forzados a salir de ahí inmediantamente-le comento a su nieto-este tipo de **amuleto** todavía es utilizado **en nuestros días**. El significado de esta palabra es además de **vida,**también significa espejo de mano. Tutankhamon tenía un espejo en forma de **ankh**y cualquier persona de aquella época hubiese entendido esa alusión. Este **amuleto** era poco utilizado pese a las apariciones en pinturas. Esto es debido, en parte, a que el**amuleto** del **Escarabajo** tenía una función parecida y era mucho más utilizados por los**egipcios.** Esté tesoro lo he tenido por mucho tiempo y ahora quiero que tú lo tengas yugi  
-Gracias abuelito es de mucha importancia para mí-le dijo yugi-bueno me voy a dormir mañana saldré temprano  
-a donde iras yugi?-le pregunto su abuelo  
-mañana en la mañana iré a la biblioteca con unos amigos ,hablando de eso tengo que hacer una llamada-yugi agarro el teléfono y marco a varios números, después colgó el teléfono-bueno todo esta echo, me voy a dormir, buenas noches abuelo  
-Buenas noches yugi-en ese momento el teléfono sonó y el abuelo muto, contesto-hola, a cuanto tiempo sin verte Hawkins, que descubriste algo, un viaje, claro me encantaría no se deja le pregunto-el abuelo dejo a un lado el teléfono y grito-YUGI¡  
-no grites, sigo aquí abuelo, que sucede-le pregunto yugi  
-es nuestro amigo Hawkins, nos quiere invitar a un viaje ya que descubrió algo nuevo, me pregunto si quieres venir  
-mmm...-yugi lo dudo por un momento  
-Yugi, creo que será bueno para relajarnos un poco además puede que haya una pista ahí-le dijo un faraón  
-en los pensamientos de yugi-bueno,si tu lo dices  
-Claro abuelo, me encantaría ir cuando nos vamos-pregunto  
-en unos días Rebecca estará muy feliz de verte-agarro el teléfono y dijo-Hawkins, iremos en unos días yugi y yo así que espéranos  
-me había olvidado de Rebecca-yugi se dijo así mismo con la típica gotita del anime-bueno me voy a dormir buenas noches abuelito  
-que descanse yugi- colgó el teléfono

Yugi subía las escaleras para luego dar vuelta y entrar a su habitación había un poco de frio yugi pensó que era por el conjuro y lo dejo pasar, dejo su mochila , se preparó para dormir ,distendió su cama y se acostó encima

-Buenas noches faraón-le deseo yugi  
-buenas noches yugi, y gracias por lo de la biblioteca-le dijo atem  
-tranquilo no es nada-le dijo y le dio una tierna sonrisa, se encobijaba es su cama y se volteo-que descanses  
-Gracias y que descanses yugi-le dijo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

**Fin del capitulo**

**Hola aquí está el otro cap de yugioh espero que te haya gustado y si te gusto déjame un comentario se escriben aquí abajo, y pronto saldrá el capítulo tres así que espérenlo ok?.Y para los que leen mi otro fic si ya sé que me estoy tardando pero ya lo estoy haciendo así que no se desesperen pronto lo subiré ;D**


	3. Preparados,LIstos,Duelo

**Dakada:hola a todo el mundo (n.n)/ **  
**Giselle:hola yo sere el inner de dakaday una que otra cosa mas :D **  
**Dakada:ya que lo saben aquí esta la continuacion del este fic **  
**Atem:espero que les este gustando**  
**Yugi:me dejas hacer el honor dakada?**  
**Dakada:claro n.n **  
**Yugi:los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no pertenecen a Dakada ella solo creo la historia para entretener**

(estos serán mis interrupciones)  
''_estos serán los pensamientos''_

* * *

**Capitulo 3:preparados,listos,duelo¡**

El día comenzaba de nuevo en la ciudad domino,unos pequeños rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de una habitación dando como objetivo la cara de un chico de piel blanca y un cabello único en su clase;aquel hermoso chico despertó después de unos momentos.

-buaaa-bostezo Yugi mientras se tallaba el ojo y dejaba las cobijas a un lado,yugi vestía su típica pijama azul cielo que le daba un toque especial a ese día (Mira:lo que sucederá sera...Dakada:no hagas spoiler como odio los spoilers DX).Yugi se levanto lentamente y volteo a su alrededor para poder visualizar un poco su habitación y encontrar a cierta persona ,este algo decepcionado al no lograr visualizarlo;después de unos momentos este se vistió con su típico uniforme y se coloco su preciado rompecabezas del milenio en el cuello,bajo las escaleras para bajar al comedor que se encontraba al pies de ella.

-Buenos días,abuelito-dijo con una gran sonrisa,pero de pronto esa sonrisa se borro para ver una nota pegada al refrigerador

NOTA

Yugi,siento mucho no haberte avisado antes,necesito salir por el día de hoy a hacer las reservaciones de nuestros boletos para el viaje  
El desayuno esta en el horno y recuerda que tienes que empacar ya que nos iremos en dos días.

PD: Buenos días,yugi n.n

atte:Tu abuelito

-Vaya así que no esta-dijo mientras dejaba la nota en la mesa, se acerco al horno y saco de el un rico desayuno,era un huevo estrellado acompañado del típico arroz de japón y por ultimo un poco de curry-Que delicia¡-exclamo yugi con sus mejillas rosadas-Oye,Atem-grito sin una respuesta-Donde estará?-dijo en voz alta-últimamente ha estado algo distante,acaso ya no le agrado? mmmm... y yo que estaba feliz de poderlo ver nuevamente- ,termino su desayuno,lavo el plato que utilizo y salio directo a la biblioteca.-Bueno supongo que estará algo ocupado,aunque no habla mucho y siempre trata de evitarme,supongo que es por que no soy tan fuerte-Cuando caminaba trato de sentir la presencia de atem,sin salir victorioso se dirigió a la entrada de la gran biblioteca-que chistoso recuerdo una vez que vine con atem a este sitio-

Flash back

* * *

se encontraba yugi dentro de la biblioteca,estaba sentado en una de esas grandes mesas que siempre tienen con unos cuantos libros sobre ella-mmmm... no lo entiendo-decia yugi mientras se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos-Que te sucede yugi?-pregunto nuestro querido faraón.

-te sucede algo?-dijo preocupado

-no es nada solo que no logro entender estos problemas matemáticos,ya he faltado mucho a la escuela y no logro ponerme al corriente -U_U-pero lo peor son mis exámenes no logro entenderlos en lo mas mínimo- -.-*

-No debe ser muy difícil déjame verlos-le pidió atem mientras observaba su cuaderno,la típica gotita del anime apareció detrás de su cabeza-como pueden enseñarles algo tan complicado-(UO_O)

supuse que no lo entenderías-( )-bueno como sea solo tengo que estudiar un poco mas-:D

-sigo sin entender nada-:/-que es todo esto-(¬¬)?

-son ecuaciones-n.n-se resuelven con operación inversa-l(7u7)

-operación inversa que es eso?-O_o ?

-jeje,me tardaría mucho en explicar- U.u-y tengo que ponerme al corriente así que te lo explicare luego-C:

-Claro-C:-pero dime cuanto vas a estudiar?

-regresare tarde hoy-;u;-pero valdrá la pena

Ambos quedaron conversando,todo la tarde (Yugi:reprobe el examen del día siguiente ;u; Dakada:te comprendo amigo mio ;u;)

fin del flash back

* * *

-Que lindos recuerdos-n.n-me pregunto donde estará atem-u.u?-bueno lo mejor sera entrar a la biblioteca lo antes posible,los demás deben estarme esperando-Yugi entro a la gran biblioteca,todo era exactamente igual a aquella vez ,la enorme sala donde se encontraban unas mesas,los grandes estantes de libros y junto a ellos unas escaleras móviles,la secretaria siempre tan callada y siempre leyendo el mismo libro,al lado unas computadoras que siempre estaban llenas,pero en ese instante se encontraban vacías,''_debe ser por la hora''_ pensó claramente yugi,empezó a caminar detenidamente hacia uno de los grande estantes llenos de libros de distintos temas,para aventurarse en el pasillo para llegar hasta donde tea,joey y tristan se encontraban esperándolo,este se sintió algo decepcionado ya que una vez mas ellos no podrían hablar con el faraón .

-Yugi¡-(n.n)/-aquí estamos-le saludo tea a su gran amigo yugi  
-Hola,chicos-n.n-respondió el saludo con su tono amigable de todos los días  
-Yugi¡-:D dijo joey y tristan al mismo tiempo-oye yugi crees que ya podríamos hablar con el faraón?-n-n?  
-por ahora no lo encuentro,a estado muy distante durante este tiempo,no se lo que le pasa-u.u-pero seguramente lo solucionaremos juntos-:D  
-mmm..,claro ahora que tenemos que empezar a buscar-n.n?  
-pues,no lo se,no me dijo nada mas y no siento su presencia en ningún lado-U.U  
-seguramente debe ser algo relacionado con el antiguo egipto-l(n.n)-así que tendremos que buscar algunos acontecimientos que hayan puesto en riegos a este hace unos milenios no-n.n  
-Tea,eres sorprendente-Cx exclamo joey-bueno como ya sabemos que buscar,lo mejor sera empezar  
-claro-:D-ire a buscar algunos libros y los traeré aquí-l(n.n)l

Yugi y sus amigos empezaron a buscar libros que puedan ser de ayuda,joey busca en los grandes estantes de la parte superior leyendo detenidamente cada uno de los libros con el que tenia contacto,mientras tristan sostenía la gran escalera donde se encontraba su amigo,Tea buscaba en los estantes de abajo,teniendo la seguridad de que encontraría algo que le pudiera ayudar a el faraón ,mientras yugi en las grande mesas,tenia una montaña de libros que leía con gran concentración cada una de sus paginas con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pueda ayudar a su gran amigo, buscando durante horas y horas algo que pudiera ser de ayuda pero lamentablemente no lograron encontrar algo que se relacionara con este mal,lo que era de esperarse ,empezó a buscar información en la web que les pudiera servir de algún modo.

Mientras tanto

-Yugi,Tea,Joey y tristan, gracias por todo lo que están haciendo,pero por ahora tengo que continuar solo,volveré o por lo menos eso tratare-este hizo unas señas con las manos,apuntando como objetivo al rompecabezas del milenio que colgaba en su pecho,inmediatamente entro al rompecabezas del milenio de yugi,ocultando totalmente su presencia,se encamino a una de las millones de puertas que se encontraban en el enorme espacio en el que se encontraba,abrió una puerta,y se encontró de inmediato en el antiguo Egipto ,o mas bien su hogar empezó a caminar por un sendero que se dirigía directamente a un gran palacio adornado con muchas esculturas de la época ,entro a este magnifico palacio donde un sorpresa lo estaba esperando

Con yugi

Tea,Joey,Tristan,Donde estan?-se preguntaba yugi :/,pero el no sabia lo que ocurriría mas adelante,este noto lo que era la falda de tea entrar a una puerta,donde las bibliotecarias negaban el paso al publico-Tea? a donde va?-Yugi siguió el mismo camino que su amiga,al entrar se encontró con unas escaleras que bajan a lo mas profundo de la biblioteca,donde era el almacén(Dakada:nunca he ido,pero este almacén esta en los planos de esta biblioteca Giselle:se nota que lo preparaste he¡ Dakada:calla mujer XC).Yugi bajaba con la esperanza de encontrar a Tea ,cuando llego al final de las escaleras se encontró con su amiga parada en medio de la gran habitación donde se encontraban.-Tea¡,que estas haciendo aquí vamo...-no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase ya que Tea se desplomo en el piso,por lo que inmediatamente yugi corrió hacia ella para ayudarla sin pensarlo dos veces-Tea¡ Tea¡ despierta-decía para que su gran amiga reaccionara pero era algo no lograría sin dar algo a cambio

-Te he estado esperando,Yugi motou-decía una estaña figura encapuchada lo mas extraño,era que tenia puesto un disco de duelos puesto en el brazo  
-Quien eres?¡-le grito yugi alterado D:  
Si quieres salvar a tu amiga,tendrás que ganarme en un duelo-le dijo la extraña persona mientras le lanzaba un disco de duelos  
-Duelo-dijo yugi  
-Duelo-dijo-mi turno,convoco al campo a las elfas gemelas y coloco dos cartas boca abajo ,termino mi turno  
-Mi turno,robo¡-yugi miro detenidamente sus cartas para lograr hacer una estrategia-convoco a la elfa mística en modo de defensa y coloco una carta boca abajo,termino mi turno  
-Robo,activo mi carta mágica fisura-  
-Que?¡  
-esta carta destruye el monstruo con menor atk del oponente-dijo mientras activaba la carta-Batalla,ataca directamente sus puntos de vida-las elfas gemelas se dirigían ya a atacarle  
-Alto,activo mi carta trampa la fuerza del espejo-le comento mientras su carta hacia efecto-esta carta destruye al monstruo atacante y todos lo monstruos en modo de ataque  
-Tsk-termino mi turno  
-Mi turno,robo-yugi estaba teniendo una no muy buena mano para ese momento-convoco al guardián celta en modo de ataque,batalla¡ guardián celta ataca directamente  
-Alto activo mi carta trampa ataque negado,esta niega tu ataque y termina tu turno  
-termino mi turno  
,mi turno convoco,a la maga valkiria,en modo de ataque,Batalla¡ ataca a su guardián celta-la maga valkiria ataco con éxito provocando que yugi perdiera 200 LP

Yugi-3800

Oponente-4000

pongo dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-decía con seguridad  
-mi turno,Robo-Miro detenidamente sus cartas, para encontrarse con una buena estrategia-convoco a kuriboh en modo de defensa,y activo la carta mágica las espadas de luz reveladoras-Activo la carta mientras un gran viento se soltaba,tirando casi todo lo que estaba a su paso,este viento obligo a retroceder a su oponente-Esta carta evita que ataques por tres turnos ,termino mi turno  
-mi turno,robo-Saco una carta,para la sorpresa de yugi,esta persona sonrió-coloco una carta boca abajo,y termino mi turno  
-Mi turno,Robo-_''Que estará pensando hacer,en su campo posee a la maga valkiria,y dos cartas boca abajo,tiene un monstruo tipo lanzador de conjuros,una de esas cartas puede ser de equipamiento,o una carta que destruya a mis monstruos para que pueda atacar directamente,no tengo otra opción tengo que convocar al mago oscuro y tiene que ser rápido antes de que destruya mis sacrificios''-_convoco a un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo,termino mi turno  
-mi turno,pongo un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo y utilizo mi carta mágica,monstruo renacido,para traer de vuelta a mi campo,a las elfas gemelas,termino mi turno-las elfas gemelas regresaron por el efecto de la carta mágica,y ahora esta posee a la maga valkiria,a las elfas gemelas y una carta boca abajo-Yugi recuerda que este es el ultimo turno que dura el efecto de tu carta-  
-Lo se¡,mi turno,robo-Yugi se alegro al ver que carta le salio-sacrifico a kuriboh,para convocar a la maga oscura,después activo la carta mágica la piedra del sabio-C:-esta carta me permite convocar de forma especial a mi mago oscuro si tengo en mi campo a la chica maga oscura,aparece mago oscuro-en ese instante el mago oscuro apareció-Batalla mago oscuro ataca a su maga valkiria-Este ataco con éxito causando un daño igual 900-ahora es tu turno maga oscura ataca a sus elfas gemelas-este ataque le provoco un daño igual 100

Yugi-3800

Oponente-3000

-Mi turno,activo la carta mágica ritual de magia oscura,sacrifico a mis elfas gemelas y a mi maga valkiria,para convocar especialmente a el mago del caos negro ademas activo la carta mágica tifon del espacio místico para destruir una de tus cartas boca abajo-la carta que se destruyo eran los cilindros mágicos-ahora mago del caos negro ataca a su maga oscura-este se dirigía a atacar yugi recibió un daño igual a 800

Yugi-3000  
Oponente-3000

-Ahora estamos iguales,yugi,que harás?si pierdes tu amiga nunca despertara-le decía con un tono frió e indiferente  
-Que has dicho?¡,no metas a mis amigos en esto deja ir a Tea-le gritaba  
-Yo no lo he metido,has sido tu,Yugi-yugi no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-Tu,solo tu tienes la culpa,si no les hubieras dicho que el faraón regreso,si no les hubieras pedido ayuda,ella no estaría metida en esto,ahora te corresponde a ti salvarla,si no logras vencerme,jamas veras de nuevo esos ojos azules,y esa sonrisa llena de vida,  
-Yo no quería que ellos pasaran ningún riesgo,por eso yo...-  
-Los protegerás?,no vengas con estupideces,eres débil,alguien débil no puede proteger a nadie,quien siempre los a protegido fue el faraón,tu nunca les ayudaste,tu nunca los salvaste,solo era el alma del faraón en tu cuerpo,acepta tu lugar,tu solo eres un transporte,para esta alma,tu nunca le ayudaste¡-le comentaba mientras esta se reía de el  
-Te equivocas,si soy débil pero eso no me impide protegerlos de estos males-  
-Entonces,dime yugi,si tanto los proteges,por esa chica esta tirada en el piso,y por que estas teniendo este duelo conmigo¡ por la seguridad de esta joven que no puedes proteger-Yugi tenia la mirada baja,acto de seguido este apretó las manos en forma de puño,para decirle después  
-Yo...,Yo los protegeré a todos sin importa que suceda,por que ellos son mi amigos-acerco su mano a su baraja y dijo-Mi turno¡-activo la carta mágica raigeki¡-ahora tu mago del caos negro se ira al cementerio-el mago del caos negro se destruyo en frente de los ojos de esta persona-y activo mi carta trampa renace al monstruo y renazco a mi maga oscura ahora ataca mago oscuro-el mago oscuro ataca directamente-pero algo no se lo esperaba  
-Activo mi carta trampa kunai con cadena y pongo al mago oscuro en modo de defensa-  
-ataca chica maga oscura-la oponente de yugi perdio 2000 LP

Yugi-3000  
Oponente-1000

-mi turno-activo desde mi mano la carta mágica muerte prematura,pagando 800 LP,puedo convocar desde mi cementerio a mi mago del caos negro y equiparlo con esta carta-ahora activo mi carta mágica don keto esta me permite recobrar 1000 LP

Yugi-3000  
Oponente-1200

ahora activo otra carta mágica cambio de corazón,y escogo a tu mago oscuro-Batalla¡ mago oscuro ataca a la chica maga oscura-Yugi perdió 500 LP-ataca directamente mago del caos negros-Yugi perdió 2800 LP

Yugi- 0  
oponente 1200

Duelo terminado

-No,No puede ser-yugi cayo de rodillas ante su adversario-Tea¡ Tea¡ Tea¡-Yugi empezó a llorar por la perdida de su amiga  
-te lo dije,eres débil y alguien débil no puede proteger a nadie,pero la dejare vivir-se acerco a el y le agarro la mejilla-dame algo de igual valor y la dejare vivir  
-Pero,si lo hago.. los demás  
-Tu mismo dijiste que los protegerías,yo te daré ese poder que necesitas-yugi le miro los ojos y un destello de color negro se dio en los ojos de yugi-Dame tu vida yugi muto,ahora sígueme,olvida todo,olvida a tea,a joey a tristan y sobre todo olvida al faraón -yugi , cayo desmallado sobre los brazos de esta persona,este era el fin para este día

Mientras tanto

-Yugi,Tea,Joey y tristan, gracias por todo lo que están haciendo,pero por ahora tengo que continuar solo,volveré o por lo menos eso tratare-este hizo unas señas con las manos,apuntando como objetivo al rompecabezas del milenio que colgaba en su pecho,inmediatamente entro al rompecabezas del milenio de yugi,ocultando totalmente su presencia,se encamino a una de las millones de puertas que se encontraban en el enorme espacio en el que se encontraba,abrió una puerta,y se encontró de inmediato en el antiguo Egipto ,o mas bien su hogar, empezó a caminar por un sendero que se dirigía directamente a un gran palacio adornado con muchas esculturas rodeado de un desierto interminable,entro a este magnifico palacio donde un sorpresa lo estaba esperando.

Nuestro faraón entro en este palacio magnifico ,se dirigía a una de las tantas puerta que se encontraban a alrededor de este,abrió una puerta adornada con oro y plata para encontrarse la que ahora era una gran hechizera y por supuesto su guardia personal

-Mana,esta ahí?-grito abriendo la puerta el gran faraón tuvo éxito al buscar a su amiga de la infancia-mana,así que estabas aquí,?  
-Faraón,no lo esperaba tan pronto de vuelta,déjeme llevarle a su habitación-le pidió mana mientras esta se arrodillaba  
-claro-el faraón y mana se dirigieron por un pasillo adornado con esculturas a los bordes del pasillo dirigiéndose hacia una gran puerta aun mas fuerte y adornada que la anterior,al entrar Atem y mana percibieron la presencia de alguien mas por lo que mana preparo su varita y se colo enfrente de el gobernante de esa región tratando de protegerlo de cualquier mal-Quien eres?-grito el faraón-inmediatamente una mujer salio de su escondite diciendo unas palabras en un idioma extraño-

-Yo soy la hechizera de la media luna-se presento esta mujer  
-Pregunte quien eres?-dijo el faraón en un tono retador  
-Tal vez no me conoce por ese nombre,tal vez me conozca por el nombre de la selladora de zork el oscuro

* * *

**Dakada:que les pareció este cap n.n **  
**Giselle:les tiene que gustar me obligo a estar con ella hasta terminarlo,yo tengo cosas que hacer **  
**Atem:pero en mi opinión quedo bien,ademas asi te ganas el premio del ****día**  
**Yugi premio del día? que es eso**  
**Dakada:yo le explico (n.n)/,el premio del dia al primer comentario que responda correctamente cuando creen que sea mi cumpleaños le permitiré aparecer como un invitado especial en alguno de los capitulos de esta historia,y conocer a los personajes de yugioh pero solo pueden mandar su repuesta por un mensaje privado :DD**  
**Giselle:no puedes inventarte algo mejor DX**  
**Dakada:calla mujer,espero que les haya gustado y atem ,yugi me harían el honor**

**Atem y yugi:Esperamos que sigan leyendo nuestra historia ,sayonara (n.n)/ (n.n)/**

Pista:tiene 2 dígitos( /julio/2000)


End file.
